Acura Legend
Along with the Integra, the Acura Legend was the other of Acura's earliest models ever manufactured in North America. It began as just a 4-door sedan in 1986, with a 2-door coupe joining the lineup in 1987, along with the L and LS trim levels. Today's Acura TLX is as big as a 1991-1995 Acura Legend. Year-to-year changes 1991 During the second-generation Acura Legend's first three years, it was available as a 2-door coupe (L and LS) or a 4-door sedan (base, L and LS), all of them with 3.2-liter V6 engines, 200 horsepower, and 5-speed manual transmission each. No base coupe was sold as of this model year. 1992 Standard for 1992 was a new passenger airbag on LS models, and cupholders were added to all models. 1993 All Acura Legend 2-door coupes were now given 230 horsepower. 1994 On October 1, 1993, for the 1994 model year, the base sedan was replaced by a new GS sedan. This model, with its 3.2-liter 230-hp Type II V6, was one of the most powerful front-drive imports sold in America. Understeer was a problem with high horsepower and front drive, so Acura has made traction control part of the package along with sport suspension, dual-piston front brake calipers and VR-rated tires. It was the only sedan offered in the United States with a standard 6-speed manual transmission (the optional 4-speed automatic was more often ordered). The other trim/driveline levels made do with a standard 200-hp Type I V6. A 5-speed manual transmission was standard on the L, with the automatic optional. The automatic was standard on the LS. The Type II engine received its power advantage from more aggressive valve timing and a different version of the 3-stage tuned intake system. The Legends (except the L sedan) had leather upholstery, an electric tilt/telescope steering wheel with memory that works in conjunction with the 8-way power seat, a 4-way power passenger seat, air conditioning and Bose stereo equipment. The L sedan had cloth upholstery standard, leather optional. Unlike other manufacturers, Honda/Acura had developed its own ABS system. The traction-control system on the GS used the same wheel speed sensors as the ABS, combined with steering input and yaw angle to limit throttle and maintain traction. The 2-door coupe was introduced in January 1994. 1995 When the 1995 Legend models were introduced in September 1994, the same trim levels (L and LS coupes and GS, L and LS sedans) were available. On February 7, 1995, a limited-time-only Special Edition (SE) sedan was added to the Legend's lineup as a late 1995 model. This SE trim level included a CD player as standard equipment. The Legend was last produced in November 1995, before it was replaced by the Acura CL (coupe) and RL (sedan) in 1996. Retail prices 4DR Sedan Modern-day Acura ILX and TLX sedans from 2014 to 2018 are roughly the same prices as second-generation Acura Legend sedans. For example, a basic 2018 Acura ILX costs as much as a 1992 Acura Legend base sedan, while a 2018 Acura TLX base V6 costs as much as a 1995 Acura Legend L sedan at its highest price. 2DR Coupe Gallery 91legendcoupe.jpg|1991 Acura Legend L 2-door coupe 93legendlssedan.jpg|1991-1993 Acura Legend LS 4-door sedan 91legendlcoupe.jpg|1992-1993 Acura Legend L 2-door coupe 93legendlscoupe.jpg|1993 Acura Legend LS 2-door coupe 94legendlcoupe.jpg|1994 Acura Legend L 2-door coupe 94legendlssedan.jpg|1994 Acura Legend LS 4-door sedan 94legendlscoupe.jpg|1994 Acura Legend LS 2-door coupe 94legendgssedan.jpg|1994 Acura Legend GS 4-door sedan 95legendlcoupe.jpg|1995 Acura Legend L 2-door coupe 95legendlssedan.jpg|1995 Acura Legend LS 4-door sedan 95legendlscoupe.jpg|1995 Acura Legend LS 2-door coupe 95legendgssedan.jpg|1995 Acura Legend GS 4-door sedan 95legendgs(2).png acuralegend_dashboard.jpg|Dashboard of the Acura Legend Video Clips Category:Acura Category:1986 introductions Category:Discontinued in 1995 Category:5-speed manual vehicles Category:4-speed automatic vehicles Category:6-speed manual vehicles Category:6-cylinder vehicles Category:Front-wheel drive vehicles Category:Mid-size cars Category:2-door coupes Category:4-door sedans Category:5-passenger vehicles